African beyblading
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: The Bladebreakers is in Africa for the african tournament but Ray disappears when he saved Max from a gigantic snake. (I suck at summaries)


I hope you will like this story and another thing this is my first fic so be nice

WHAT THE HELL TYSON WAKE UP WE HAVE TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP IN 15 MINUTES AND KAI WILL NOT BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU STILL ASLEEP shouted Max and kenny to the blue haired boy. But he just mumbled something in his sleep that they didnt hear. He dont wake up, ok Max go and get Ray he know how we can wake tyson up said the brown haired boy . He nodded and went out from the hotelroom and walked down the stairs when he came out he saw Ray battle towards a brown haired kid.

-Driger tiger claw attack the grey beyblade attacked the green beyblade and sent it out from the beydish. The kid caught his beyblade and smiled.

- That was my best fight in my life and you are really good said the brown haired boy.

- Thanks and you are not so bad and I think you can be a very good blader when you are older said the raven haired boy.

- Thanks for a good match said the kid and run away.

When Ray turned around he saw Max with a bored sight he always had when Tyson were still asleep.

-Let me guess Tyson is still asleep the blonde nodded.

- We need help to wake him up Ray didnt say anything but started walk to the hotel they. When they were inside they walked up the stairs and went in to the room Tyson and Kenny were in. Ray walked over to Tyson and picked him up and then he walked to the bathroom and lied Tyson in the bath tub. Kenny and Max came in to the bathroom and looked at Ray and they knew what he was going to do.

-Sorry Tyson but I have to do this said the raven haired boy and then turned on the cold water and sprayed water over the blue haired boy.

Suddently Tysons eyes were wide open OO and he jumped of the bath screaming and then looked at Ray with furious eyes. Max and Kenny just laughed and couldnt stop.

-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR said the blue haired boy.

- You didnt wake up so I had to do that and if you dont wake up next time I will do the same thing again said the raven haired boy.

Tyson growled and then said

-I am gonna do the same thing when I wake up before you.

-Oh really but I dont think it will be so because every morning you are still a sleep when we are awake said Ray and then went out from the bathroom and walked over to door and then went out from the hotelroom. Max and kenny had stop laughing and looked at Tyson and then the Max said

-I think you should change other clothes before Kai see you still in your pyjamas.

Tyson growled furious but went out from the bathroom with Kenny and Max following him. Tyson took of the wet clothes then opened his bag and took out a pair of blue trousers, a pair of white socks, a red jacket and then his cap. Now I am ready he said when the door suddently opened and there was Ray and he said

-We have to pack our things and we have to do it fast can someone say it to Hilary. He grabbed some of his clothes and lied it in his bag. I can say it to Hilary said Max and picked up his bag and went out from the hotelroom.

- what why and were is Kai? Said Tyson and grabbed some clothes.

- We are going to the airport and we are going to take the plane to Africa and Kai is already in the bus said the raven haired boy.

-But I thought we were going to Africa tomorrow said Tyson

- Yes thats right but Mr Dickinson said we are going to Africa today said Ray and walked over to the door with Tyson and Kenny following him. In the hall they meet Max and Hilary and they started to walk down the stairs.

When they came out from the hotel they saw the bus and there were Kai a slate haired boy with blue trianglers on both his cheek and on kais side were Mr Dickinson.

-Hello boys ready for the African tournament? said Mr Dickinson

-Yes we are sooo ready said Tyson who were eager.

Good said Mr D and went in to the bus with the bladebreakers following him.

When they were in the airport they started to check and then walked to the gate.

-Ooh I think I have to go to the toilet said Tyson and run away.

-What happened to him? said Max

-I think he is a little bit nervous said Ray.

3minutes later said Kai -He should be ready soon because the plane is already here and he started to walk to the plane the others did the same. I wait for him said Mr D.

But when he said that he saw Tyson and he run.

-Wait he said as he breathe hard.

When they had find their seat and the plane had lift said Tyson

-Bye America and then smiled and said Africa here we come.

They had flied in one hour and Tyson groaned.

-Oooh I hate this are we there soon said Tyson.

-We are there when we are there and your fucking groan do me crazy so stop it said Kai to the blue haired boy.

-Ok Mr sourpuss said Tyson.

Kai growled when he heard what Tyson said.

When They had flied in few hours the plane finally landed on the airport in Africa.

-Oooh my ass said Tyson when he stood up.

-Are we already in Africa said Max when he stood up.

-Already how can you say allready said Tyson.

-But we are here now so you can stop complain said Ray with a little bit anger in his voice.

When they had get their bags they went out from the airport and Tyson said

-It is soo hot here I didnt think it was so hot like this.

-Yes it is hot here but we are not going to stay here forever said Mr D.

Were are we going to stay? said Ray.

Thats a surprise said Mr D.

-Follow me said Mr D and started walk to a bus, Mr D went in the in the bus and the bladebreakers followed him and the bus started drive. The bus had drived in 30 minutes now and everyone wondered were they were going to stay and why they were in the desert.

-Erm Mr D what are we doing here? said Tyson.

-You will see soon said Mr D.

-You will see soon is that all you can say?? said Tyson who were a little bit bored.

-Look there said Mr D as he pointed a wooden house

-Are we going to stay there in three weeks?? Said Tyson

-No only in few days said Mr D.

-Why do we have to stay there??? Said the blue haired boy.

You are going to train here and you are going to meet two very nice person and they are going to train you in this days said the grey haired man.

Erm ok said the blue haired boy.

The bus stoped few metres from the wooden house and Mr D and the Bladebreakers stepped out from the bus.

-Wait here said Mr D and walked over to the house and then he knocked on the door.

It was a silence for a while but then the door opened and out stepped a 25-30 years old looking woman who had red long hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had green baggy pants that were stuffed in her black boots and a green T-shirt.

-Hi you must be Janica said Mr D and shook her hand.

-Yes I am and you must be Mr D and this must be the Bladebreakers.

-Thats right said the grey haired man.

-Hi! She said to the Bladebreakers

-Hi! they said.

-I am Janica that you already know, I am going to train you in few days and I mean like walk in the forest and other things not beyblade. Its very important that you follow the rules because its dangerous here especially the jungle she said and pointed a big jungle not far from the house. The Bladebreakers turned their heads to the big jungle then turned their heads to Janica again except Ray because he thought saw a shadow move in the jungle then. He looked at the other but they were looking at Janica, then he turned his head to the jungle again but the shadow were gone. Then he heard Janicas voice say

-I am going to give you boots and believe me, use them because its dangerous snake here and its not so nice in jungle with all insects she said.

-Let me see she mumbled and picked up a pair of black boots with a piece of paper on it, she read it and said

-who is Kai??

- I am Kai the slate haired boy said and took the boots.

She did the same with the other and when the Bladebreakers had got the boots she said

This is the rule:

1. Don´t walk outside without your boots

2. If you see a snake dont pick it up

3. Dont go into the jungle without me or my permission.

-These are obvious rules she said.

-Do you have any questions??? She said

-I have, how many days are we going to stay here?? Said Tyson

-Only in four days.

-FOUR DAYS WHY SO LONG TIME??????

-It´s not so long time I think you will have fun here she said.

-One more question, are you going to train us self? Said Tyson

-No My partner James is going to train you too but he is in the town but I think he is here soon.

Oh! Ok he said.

-But now I have a question to you, whats your name??

-My name is Tyson and this guys are Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny and that girl is Hilary he said.

-Nice to meet you said Janica and shook there hands.

-Nice to meet you too said both Ray and Max with a smile.

-Do you want to look inside the house now she said.

-Sure they said.

Janica smiled and walked to the door and opened it and stepped in.

-Place you bags somwhere in the hall and follow me she said. They stepped in the house and stood in a small hall and few metres from them was a large beatiful living room with a large red sofa and a red carpet under a brown table. They placed their bags on the floor.

-This way she said and walked into the living room and then walked into a sufficient large kitchen. They saw a table with a white and red tablecloth, seven chairs around it, a saucepan with potatos in it, a chicken and a saucepan with bearnaise in it. Everyone sweatdropped -.-() when they heard Tysons stomach rumbling.

-I hope you will like the food and I think we should eat now because I think you are hungry.

-I wish I could stay but I have to go now because I have to get some hotel to stay in for three weeks said Mr D.

-But you can eat here said Janica.

-It had be nice but the bus is waiting for me he said.

-Ok you I will follow you to the door she said.

-Bye Mr D said everyone.

-Bye see you soon he said then walked to the outer door with Janica following him.

After a while she came back and when she saw the bldebreakers still standing there she said

-Stupid me I forget to tell you that you could eat while I was saing goodbye to Mr D.

-Oh no dont say that we dont want to eat without you the first day said Max and smiled.

-The other nodded.

-Thanks now I feel a little bit better but now we can eat she said and smiled.

When they were clear with the dinner said Tyson

-It tasted good.

-Yeah thats right it tasted good said Hilary.

The other said almost the same thing.

-Well thanks said Janica and were happy to hear that they liked the food.

Suddenly they heard something in the hall and they could hear footsteps coming to the kitchen and in stepped a tall man with brown short hair and clothes like Janica.

-Oh Hi James she said and walked over to him.

-Hi he said to her and looked at the Bladebreakers.

-This is the bladebreakers you know said Janica.

-Hi nice to meet you I am James he said and shook their hands.

-Nice to meet you too they said.

-Well I think I should show you the bedrooms because I think you are tired she said.

-When you say that I think Im a little bit tired said Hilary.

-Yes me too said Tyson and yawned.

-Ok you can go and pick up your bags and follow she said.

They walked to the hall and picked up their bags then followed Janica to another room.

-Hilary you can sleep in this room I hope you will like it she said.

-I can say that a like it already now she said and gave her a smile.

She smiled back then went to another room and it was bigger than Hilarys.

-This room is yours bedroom she said.

-Ok it looks good they said.

-I hope you sleep good, goodnight she said.

-Goodnight they said and placed their bags on the floor and Janica stepped out from the room and closed the door behind her.

-This bed is mine Tyson said and jumped on the bed.

-Hey Tyson take it easy you behave like you was 3 or 4 years old said Ray and walked over to one of the bed.

-I take this one said Max and sat on the bed next to Tyson.

Kai took a bed next to Ray end Kenny took the bed next to Max.

They changed clothes to pyjamas then walked to their beds and turned off the lamp. But they didnt know that a shadow were looking at them from the window the shadow smiled evilly then ran to the jungle.

Next day

Ray opened his eyes and saw that the others were already awake except Tyson of course.

-Morning Ray said Max and smiled at him.

-The other are in the kitchen and eat breakfast and I was going to wake you and Tyson up but you are already awake but I think I need help to wake Tyson can you help me.

-Sure Ray said and get up from the bed and walked over to Tyson with Max following him.

Tyson wake up it´s breakfast said Max and shaked him but he was still asleep.

-Ok Tyson if you don´t wake up I will ask Janica if I can use the bathroom to wake you up.

Tysons eyes were wide open and he jumped of the bed and said

-Im awake I´m awake look he said and danced on the floor yeah I see that said Ray.

Come on its breakfast now and then janica and James are going to train us Max said then Max went to the kitchen.

After the breakfast said James

-About 10 min we start ok so be outside the house and you need your boot.

They nodded and did what he told them and stood outside the house after 10 min.

-Ok we are going to the forest today said Janica and we need this she said and took out a map from her pocket.

-It´s very important that you follow us said James and watch out from snakes.

-Ok they said.

-Good I think you know what you you need to know I think we can go now said Janica then started to walk to the jungle.

It was humid in the jungle and everyone sweat.

-Im a little bit thirsty said Tyson and breathed hard.

-Here said James and gave him a bottle of water thanks said Tyson and took it.

Tyson gave the bottle to James again and he asked if it was someone else wanted water but they just shaked their heads. The same shadow were looking at them from a shrub and he held a very big snake but not poisionous but it could wrap itself arond a whole person and it was painted so it looks like a poisionous snake. He let the snake go and it followed the Bladebreakers. Max could hear something hiss but he couldnt see something when he looked around.

-Did someone else hear a hiss? asked Max.

-No why are you wondering asked Janica.

-Well I heard a h...... but was cut off when he heard Hilary screaming and pointed something in the shrub and out came a gigantic snake.

Don´t get panic said James but he were also scared, the snake came closer to them and James took out a knife from his pocket but when he were going to attack the snake it wrapped itself around the knife and dragged it from his hands and cracked the knife.

-Oh no this isnt good said James.

-Do you have a plan asked Ray worried.

-Eeeermm the best plan I have right now is RUN!!!!!

They started to run so fast they could.

-Don´t stop run said Janica.

The snake were very fast even though it hadnt legs and the snake were a little bit annoyed.

Suddenly the snake went after Max and it came closer. Max tried his hardest to run his fastest but then he ran into a big rock. Ray saw that and wanted to say it to James or Janica but they were to far away and he decided to help Max. He ran so fast he could there Max was and picked up a stone.

The snake came closer and closer and Max closed his eyes but then he heard someone yell

Hey you said Ray to the snake and throwed the stone on the snakes head and it hissed angrily and went after Ray.

Max opened one eye and saw the snake had went after Ray.

-Oh no said Max worried then he heard voices calling his name and the Bladebreakers, Janica and James came running.

-You ok buddy asked Tyson a little bit worried.

-Yes I´m fine but the snake went after Ray when he saved me.

-Oh no this our fault we have to find him said Janica and started to run.

Somewhere there Ray was

Ray was very tired now but he couldnt stop run now, suddenly he run into something and fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw a half naked man with paintings on his body and he smiled evilly. Ray gave a little scream and stood up and tried to run there from but the snake came from the other side then he could feel a jab on his back and he fell to the ground again and everything went black.

Somewhere there the Bladebreakers was

-RAY they yelled.

-Were can he be said Tyson.

-I don´t know but I hope he is alright said Hilary worried.

-He saved me and now he is gone said Max.

were can you be Ray thought Kai and were also worried.

-Ok we decided that we are going back to the house then James and I are going to find Ray said Janica.

-But we will find him with you.

-Sorry Tyson but we don´t want you to get hurt.

-But ......

-Tyson listen to her she is right.

-But Kai......

-Tyson if we gets hurt so is Janica and Jame in very big trouble.

Tyson knew Kai was right and he nodded and they followed the other.

Somwhere there Ray was

Ray slowly opened his eyes and saw that he doesn´t were there he thought he was. He tried to stand up but he couldn´t because his hands were bound together behind his back, his feet were bound and he were gagged. He struggled and tried to get of the rope but it was hopeless and it hurts. He were worried and wondered where he were and looked around the small room and saw a large door. He wondered who had done this to him and tears started to fill his eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped the same man that he had seen before. Rays golden eyes turned into slits and he growled through his gag to the man. But the man just smiled evilly and walked slowly over to him then picked him up and went out from the room. Ray wanted to kick the man the hardest he could but he couldn´t and it annoyed him more. They were in a large corridor with statues of big lions on each side and pillars. They looked scary and Ray got gooseflesh when he looked at them. They came to a large door and the half naked man opened the door and stepped into a large room with more lion statues and pillars and not so far away were a large chair with an old fat half naked man with paints on his body and a crown on his head perhaps the chief. The man who carried Ray dropped him on the floor but held him by his arm. The chief looked at Ray curious then said something to the man who held Rays right arm and removed his gag and then Ray screamed

-What the hell are you doing you fucking gori...... but were cut of when a hand clafsed around his mouth and the strong looking man smiled nervously to the chief. But the chief just grunted and then clapped with his hands and a thin man walked towards the fat man and stood next to him. The fat man talked to the thin a long time but when they were clear said the thin man

-He said that he want challenge you in beyblade and he is not gonna play after the rules and if you lose he will take all your bitbeast and ano......

-WHAT NEVER you cant force me and I dont have my beyblade here your stupid gorilla.

-Oh really but he there took your and the others beyblade when you were in the jungle he said then showed four beyblades that he held in his hands. Rays eyes were wide open when he saw them.

-If you dont battle him we will destroy them and I mean your bitbeast too.

-What you cant.

-Yes we can so if you dont want to battle him we will destroy your blade and the others too and we will kill you. But if you accept the challenge and win we will let you go but if you lose he will take your bitbeast and kill you. Ray growled and showed his fangs when the man had told him that.

-So you mean I´m going to battle a gorilla??

-Erm not really him but it´s he who challenge you and if you accept it you will battle one of his strongest men. But you have five hours to think about it he said then turned his head to the chief and said something and ran away.

Then the fat man said something to the strong looking man then he nodded, gagged and picked Ray up and went out from the room and walked through the corridor and opened the door to the room there Ray had been in before and pushed him on the floor then he went out and closed the door and locked it. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks he didnt no what to do and hoped that the other will find him soon but he didnt believe that they could find him here.

The man who had translated for Ray stood outside the the door Ray were in and was thinking if he were gonna tell his friends where he were or not. But then he decided to tell his friends and ran there from.

In the house there the bladebreakers were

-I hope they find him but uninjured said Hilary.

-Me too and I wish i could do something said Tyson.

-Janica, James and the police is there out trying him when we are here said Max.

Kai stood wide the window and looked out and saw a shadow move in the darkness and saw it came closer and closer to the house.

-Hey Kai what are you looking at.

-Huh? Eerm it´s something there said Kai and were a little bit scared.

-What!! said Tyson and walked over to Kai and looked out.

-You are right it´s something there but I cant see what it is said the blue haired boy.

Everyone stood wide the window now.

-What are we going to do said Hilary who were scared too.

-Someone turn off the lamp said Kai.

Kenny turned off the lamp then walked over to the other again.

-And now said Tyson.

-We wait said Kai and looked at the shadow again and it came closer and closer. The shadow stood wide the outer door now and tried to open the door but it was locked.

Kai picked up a shoehorn and walked over to the outer door and slowly turned the lock, opened the door and raised the shoehorn fast and were going to hit the shadow when it screamed

-STOOOP!!!!!!!

Kai slowly hollowed the shoehorn and asked

-Who the hell are you and what do you want?

-I´m Kean and I know were your friend is.

-Why are you telling us that, if this is a trick.......

-No it´s true and I had been happy if you wanted to give me a chance to tell you what I know.

Kai thought for a while then said

-Ok tell us he said and showed him the way to the kitchen there the other were.

-who is that asked Tyson this is Kean and he say that he know were Ray is.

-Ok said the blue haired boy.

-Ok tell us now said Kai and sat on a chair.

-The chief Kenaya have kidnapped your friend and challenge him in beyblade but if he lose he will take his bitbeast and if he dont want to battle him he will kill him and destroy his and yours beyblades.

-What our blades is here.

-No he took them too because he want to battle you too then and he didnt know who he should battle towards first.

-What no that can´t be true said both Tyson and Max and ran into the bedroom and tried to find their blades.

-Noo they took them no no no.

-One guestion said Kai.

-Yes.

-How do we know it isnt you who had took our blades and kidnapped Ray?.

-You have to believe me or you will never see him again.

-Hmph was all Kai said.

-Do you believe me or not.

-Ok show us the way but I hope this isn´t a trick said Kai.

-Ok he said and went to the door.

-Wait they said to us that we have to stay here said Kenny.

-Thats true but we want our friend back and I´m not going to stay here said Tyson.

-I follow you said Max.

-Me too said Hilary.

-Ok I go with you said Kenny.

-Lets go we don´t have so long time said Kean and went out from the house with the Bladebreakers following him.

They had walked in 30 min now and they were tired and it had went dark.

-Are we there soon asked Tyson who were bored.

-Very soon now.

-You said that for 15 min ago.

-But it´s true now said Kean.

Tyson groaned but didnt say something more.

-There said Kean and pointed a big rock.

-It´s a rock said Tyson who were a little bit angry.

Take it easy Tyson said Kai.

Kean walked over to the rock then said something that they didn´t understand.

The rock move and there was a big hole with stairs in it.

-Follow me said Kean and walked down the stairs with the other following him.

They were now in a large corridor with statues of lion on each side.

-They look a little bit scary said Hilary and looked at one of the big lion statues.

-How do you know that we aren´t lose? asked Tyson.

-I can this ways said Kean.

-How big is this? asked Hilary.

-I can say that its big.

When they had walked in 5 min they came to another corridor but this one was bigger.

-I think we are there soon said Kean and smiled.

Somwhere there Ray was

Ray were so tired but didnt want to sleep because he was scared. Then he heard something outside, he turned his head to the door and heard someone trying to open the door. The door slowly opened and in stepped six persons and he were shoked when saw who they was.

-Ray!! They said and ran over to him.

-Are you ok buddy asked Tyson and guickly removed his gag.

-Yes but please take of the rope it hurts he pleaded.

-Of course said Tyson and tryed to undid the binds.

-Are you hurt asked Max.

-No Im fine said Ray and gave him a weak smile then he turned his head to Kean and said

-That fucking bastards how could they done this said Hilary with anger in her voice.

-OOOOOH I CANT GET OF THIS FUCKING ROPES said Tyson and growled.

Everyone sweatdropped -.-()

-What the hell Tyson take it easy said Kai and helped him.

Kai tried and tried but it was meaningless and his face was red now then he screamed.

-OK I CAN´T GET OF THAT FUCKING ROPE WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW.

-Please don´t scream they can hear us said Kean and take out a knife from his rand on his foot.

-Why didn´t you tell us that you had a knife said Kai and raised an eyebrow.

-It was fun to see your angry face said Kean and cut of the rope from Rays wrists and ankles

-That was better said Ray and sat up and rubbed his wrists.

-I think we should go now said Kean and walked over to the door.

The other followed him but Ray had little problem with his legs and he didn´t walk so well.

-Hey Ray do you need some help said Max.

-Thanks but I don´t think I need it said Ray but then fell to the ground with a thud.

-Oh really but I think you need little help said Tyson and helped him up. Ray held his right arm around Tysons back of his head and the other around Kais.

-Lets go so we can find your blade said Kean and went out from the room with the other following him.

They had walked in 5 min when they saw three guards and one of them saw the Bladebreakers and yelled something that they didn´t understand except Kean.

-Oh no this isn´t good, RUN!!!! Said Kean and started run. They run the fastest as they could and came to a large door, opened it and stepped in. It was the same room Ray had been in before and there sat the chief with more guards around him.

-This is really not good said Kean.

-Oh do you really mean that said Tyson sarcastic.

The fat man said something to the guards and few of them walked over to them and grabbed them by their arms and another guard dragged Kean away out from the room

-What the hell are you doing with him said Tyson but no answer.

One of the other guards went out from the room but came back after one minutes with three strong looking guys.

The Bladebreakers just looked at the guys but didn´t say something.

The chief Kenaya were talking to them and when he were clear said one of the guy.

-We challenge you in beyblade and if you don´t accept it you will die.

-What you can´t do this and we don´t have our blades with us said Tyson.

-Yes we can do this and we have your blades here said one of the guy and held up four blades.

-Ok do you accept our challenge or do you want to die???

Kai was thinking for a while then said

-But if you lose and we win??

-If you win we will let you go.

-Ok we accept it.

-What?? Said Tyson.

-We don´t have another choice Tyson.

-Listen to your captain said the guy and gave them their blades.

-Ok was all Tyson said.

The guards who held their arms dropped them and walked over to Kenaya.

-Who is going to battle me said a red haired boy and smirked evilly.

-I am said Kai.

-But Kai are you sure?? asked Max.

-Yes and I want to rub out his fucking smirk said the slate haired boy.

-Ok were is the beydish gorilla??? asked Kai.

-Here and my name is Kibu said the red haired boy annoyed.

Out from the floor came a gigantic beydish.

-It´s best of three and I don´t play after the rules said Kibu.

-Can we start now or not asked Kai.

-I can hear that you are not scared said Kibu then yelled

-3...2...1 let it rip.

-Go Dranzer yelled Kai and his blue blade hit the red blade but the red haired boy just smirked then yelled

-Silfimoon.

Out came a blue eagle with a white collar,a golden crown on the head wiht three blue diamonds, a long tail and talons with golden rands on each ankle.

The eagle scratched Kai with the talons on his arms and gave him a long scar, he screamed in pain and held his hand on his arm.

-Kai Tysom yelled and wanted to run over to him but Kai just said

stay there Tyson I can clear this he said then yelled

-Dranzer

Out came the red phoenix and attacked the blue eagle but missed. The blue eagle hit Dranzer in the side and Dranzer fell to the floor and disappeared into its blade.

-No Dranzer yelled Kai.

The red blade attacked Kais blue and sent it out from the beydish.

-That was easy said Kibu and caughed his beyblade and smiled.

Kai picked up his blade and the other ran over to him.

-Kai are you alright? asked Tyson.

-Yeah I´m fine said Kai.

-Are we going battle today said Kibu.

Kai walked over to the beydish then said

-3...2...1 let it rip.

The blades circled around then hit each other.

-Dranzer attack yelled Kai.

The blue blade hit the red and it slammed into the wall.

-Grrrrr now Silfimoon screamed Kibu and the blue eagle came out from the blade and attacked Kai and scrathed him in his stomach. Kai screamed in pain but he didn´t gave up.

-Now it´s your turn Dranzer yelled Kai and the red phoenix came out from its blade and attacked Silfimoon.

-Silfimoon flying icicles yelled Kibu.

The icicles hit Dranzer and Kai got more scars and he screamed in pain again.

-Kai don´t give up now we believe you, we know you can win yelled Tyson.

Kai know Tyson was right and he screamed Dranzer spin fire attack now.

Kais blade hit Kibus and slammed it into the wall but before Kibu could say something hit the blue blade the red and sent it out from the beydish.

The red haired boy were shocked but then angry.

The other ran over to him and Tyson said

-I knew you could do it.

-You havn´t win yet said Kibu with anger in his voice.

-I know that and why are you so angry you said I havn´t win yet said Kai and walked over to the beydish again.

He growled but then he yelled

-3...2...1 let it rip

-Silfimon came out now screamed Kibu.

-Dranzer now yelled Kai.

A phoenix and a eagle attacked each other

-Whoa that was fast said Tyson.

-I know you can do it shouted Max and the other said almost the same thing.

-Dranzer attack now shouted Kai.

-I don´t think so, attack Silfimoon and the blades hit each other.

-Flying icicles shouted the red haired boy and it hit Dranzer again and Kai got more scars and was bleeding. Kai groaned in pain but he was still standing then he yelled

-Dranzer give everything you have.

-Silfimoon attack now.

The blades hit each other again and both slammed in to the wall.

-Dranzer.

-Silfimoon.

It was a light when both blades hit each other and no one could held their eyes open, but when they did it could they see two blades outside the beydish.

-What undecided how could this happen said Kibu shocked.

-I knew it said Tyson.

-But I didn´t won said Kai.

-But you didn´t lose and thats good said Tyson and smiled.

Kai couldn´t hold his smirk back and he said.

-Thanks.

-Are you ok Kai? Asked Max.

-Yes I just get some scars.

The chief said something to two guards, they nodded and walked over to Kibu and grabbed him by his arms and dragged him out from the room and he screamed words that they didn´t understand. The Bladebreakers were shocked but didn´t say something.

The two guys looked at each other nervous but then said the lilac haired boy

-Ok who is going to battle me?

-I can take it said Max.

-Wait Max, I will battle him said Ray.

Max just looked at Ray and didn´t know what he were going to say, but then he said

-Ok Ray beat him said Max.

Ray walked over to the beydish, the lilac haired boy smirked.

-Me towards the kitty said he and laughed.

Rays cat like eyes turned in to slits.

-What is good name for you said Ray thinking.

-I think name from a monkey, what do you think about orang-outang no you don´t looks like it youre too ugly.

-My name is keyo if you want to know it and can we start now so I can win said the lilac haired boy furioused.

-Sure but youre too confident said Ray.

3...2...1 let it rip yelled Keyo.

-Go Driger Yelled Ray.

-Go Jaguaro yelled the lilac haired boy.

The blades hit each other then yelled Keyo

-Black claw attack.

Keyos black and green blade attacked Rays grey and hit it.

-Driger shouted Ray but before he could say something more had his blade been sent out from the beydish. Ray and the other were a little bit shocked but then Tyson said

-Ray what are you doing? You can´t lose like that again he beat you to easy.

-I know Tyson I´m not going to lose so easy again said Ray and walked over to the beydish again.

-I think we can start no said keyo and smirked evilly.

-3...2...1 let it rip.

The blades circled around and attacked each other.

-Driger tiger claw attack shouted Ray.

Rays grey blade attacked Keyos black and green but missed.

-Jaguaro its your turn now.

A gigantic black jaguar came out from the blade, it stood on two leg, it had two long fangs, strong looking arms with 5 long black claws and golden bracelet on each arms, It had a very long tail with white stripes.The jaguar roared and Ray looked right into a pair of red glowing red eyes and were a little bit scared.

-Black claw yelled Keyo and smirked evilly to Ray.

The black jaguar attacked Rays blade first then scratched Ray in his stomach, he screamed and the jaguar grabbed Ray by his collar and lifted him up in the air then dropped him on the floor. It made him scream more and tears ran down his cheek.

-Ray!!!! shouted the other.

Rays right leg hurt very much now but he could stand on it.

-Driger yelled Ray.

Out from the grey blade came the white tiger and roared angry.

-Driger attack now and the grey blade hit the black and green one.

-Oh no! Jaguaro black claw ordered the lilac haired boy.

-Driger vulcan claw.

The bitbeasts hit each other and they roared angry.

-Driger finish this shouted Ray and his blade hit Keyos and sent it out from the beydish.

-Yes you did it Ray if you battle so good in next match I´m sure you will win said Tyson.

-That was really good said both Hilary and Kenny and smiled.

-What the heck can we start now said Keyo.

Ray went over to the beydish the last time and both said.

-3...2...1 let it rip

-Jaguaro screamed Keyo angry.

The jaguar came out from the blade again.

-Driger called Ray.

-black claw yelled Keyo.

-Tiger claw yelled Ray.

The bitbeasts scratched each other and roared angry but then hit the jaguar Driger in the side and Driger fell to the floor.

-Noo Driger shouted Ray, the jaguar turned its head to Ray and showed two long fangs, He slowly backed away but the jaguars tail wrapped around him and lifted up him so he meet its head.

-Poison claw yelled Keyo.

The jaguar stabbed Ray in his right shoulder and made him screamed high.

-Oh noo Ray!!! shouted the other.

Driger roared angry when he saw that and scratched Jaguaro and it dropped Ray but Driger caught him before he hit the floor, then lied him on the floor.

Ray couldn´t see so much and he couldn´t stand on his legs now and he breathed hard.

Ray saw a white and green thing and knew it was Driger.

-Tiger fang screamed Ray.

The grey blade hit the black and green and sent it out.

The lilac haired boy were shocked then he were scared when two guards walked over to him and dragged him away.

-Ray caugh his blade but then he fell to the floor, He had scars all over his body and bleed badly especially the wound on his right shoulder.

-Oh no Ray said Tyson and ran over to him with the other following him.

-Please wake up said Tyson and shaked him.

-Is he alive said Hilary worry with tears in her eyes.

-No I can still feel his pulse said Kai.

-But you can say he is dead because you don´t know how to do antidote and he is dead about 3 hours said a brown haired boy and laughed.

-Can you what the hell shut up said Tyson angry.

-So who his going to battle me??? Said the brown haired boy.

-I want to battle you said Tyson and walked over to the beydish.

-My name is Jamaichi but I think we should do this fast said the brown haired boy.

-3...2...1 let it rip.

-Dragoon attack now shouted Tyson.

-Sirfento defence.

They hit each other but Tyson attack didn´t work so much.

-Attack now ordered Jamaichi.

-I don´t think so Dragoon attack again yelled Tyson.

Tyson white blade sent out Jamaichis green from the beydish.

-The other were shocked and understand that something were wrong and Tyson understand that too.

-Hey is that all you can asked Tyson.

The brown haired boy just smirked and said

-I don´t tell you anything just shut up so I can finnish this.

Tyson didn´t say anything more.

3...2...1... let it rip.

-Dragoon beat him yelled Tyson.

Jamaichi just smirked then screamed

-Darkening horn.

When both blades hit each other was Tysons blade sent out from the beydish.

-Did you think I was so bad at beyblade said Jamaichi and smirked.

Tyson picked up his beyblade and didn´t understand how he could lose so easy.

-Tyson you can´t lose like that next time remember what you said self said Kai.

-Yeah Tyson we know you can win so beat him said Hilary.

-We are here so win now said Max and gave him a smile.

Tyson nodded then thought I have to win for what they did to Ray and for my friends of course.

-Are you ready now or not you do me sleepy when you take so long time.

-I´m so ready said Tyson and smirked.

-3...2...1 let it rip.

-Dragoon called Tyson.

Out from his white blade came the blue dragoon.

-So you take the fast way, ok if its that you want, Sirfento!!!!! Called the brown haired boy.

Out came a long black snake with green stripes on the back, with a long black horn, two long thin fangs and red eyes.

-Darkening horn shouted Jamaichi.

-Not this time, Dragoon watch out yelled Tyson.

The green blade missed Tysons white.

-Dragoon beat him now.

Dragoon hit the snake and it hissed angry.

-Tail whip ordered Jamachi.

The snake whiped dragoon on its back then whiped Tyson and he flew few metres then hit the floor.

-Tyson don´t give up now said Max.

-Tyson we know you can do it said Hilary.

Tyson walked over to the beydish again and saw when the snake whiped Dragoog, but when it were going to whip Dragoon again screamed Tyson

-Dragoon watch out!!!!!

Dragoon moved to the right side and the snake missed him.

-Now Dragoon attack him.

Dragoon hit the snake with the claws then bit it.

-No darkening horn shouted the brown haired boy.

The snake hit Dragoon with the horn and Dragoon fell to the ground then the snake bit him.

-Dragoon please don´t give up pleaded Tyson.

The snake looke at Tyson and were going to bit him too when Dragoon grabbed it by the throut then slammed the snake into the beydish wall.

-Dragoon?? Said Tyson surprised.

-Yes Tyson is back said Hilary happy.

-Dragoon finnish this yelled Tyson.

Tysons white blade glowed blue and Jamaichis blade shot out from the beydish and slashed many pillars when Tysons blade hit Jamaichis.

The ceiling started to fall apart.

-Oh no this isn´t good we have to get out here from, can someone take Ray shouted Kai.

Max and Tyson grabbed Ray and ran out there from. The chief gave angry sounds and didn´t move and two guards tried te get him there from but it was hopeless. They gave up and tried to run there from but it was to late, debris fell over them and the Bladebreakers could hear their screams.

-We have to find a way out and it´s fast said Kai but they couldn´t and were going to give up when they heard a voice said.

-This way.

Everyone was shocked when they saw it was Kean but they didn´t ask him something they just followed him.

-Up here said Kean and pointed a long stair.

Thay ran so fast they could and saw a ray of light from the moon. Everyone were happy when they came out and fell to the ground breathing hard.

After a while said Tyson

-I thought you were dead how could you......

-Don´t ask so much we have to do antidote to your friend said Kean and pointed Ray.

-Do you know how to do it?? asked Tyson.

-Yes I know but I need you help to get some things he said and started to tell them what they were going to find. They nodded and walked away and came back after a while with different plants. He mixed them with water in a bowl og wood. Then spilled it on Rays wound and the scar disappeared. His eyes were wide open and he sat bolt upright, he screamed in pain and held his left arm on his right shoulder.

-Did it hurts? Asked Kean and smiled.

Ray was a little bit shocked but said

-How could you....

-Like I said to Tyson don´t ask so much we have to get out from this jungle and you need a hospital and I think Kai need it too.

-No I don´t think so, it´s just some scars.

-But it can be infection and some wound is deep.

Kai knew he was right and didn´t say anything.

-Can you find the way to the house asked Hilary.

-Yes just follow me said Kean and started walk. Tyson and Kai grabbed Ray and followed him.

After a while said Ray

-Thanks Kean.

-For what? Said the thin man.

-For what? You helped me answered Ray.

Kean couldn´t held his smile back more and said

-I couldn´t just leave you there.

Ray smiled and didn´t say more.

When they stood outside the house said Kean

-I don´t follow you in.

-But is this the last time we see you asked Tyson.

-I will come and see you in the tournament and please don´t ask me so much more I have to go now said Kean and started to walk away.

-Ok see you soon said the other to him.

-Oh no Janica and James will be so angry now said Kenny.

-Kenny we did a good thing said Tyson and slowly opened the door.

Janica and James sat in the living room and looked with worry and sad eyes at the window.

-Eeerm Janica James said Tyson a little bit nervous.

They turned their heads to them and their eyes were wide open when the saw them.

-You are back said both Janica and James happy and hugged them.

-But were have you been said Janica and now with anger in her voice.

-Hey we find Ray why are you so angry?? Asked Tyson.

-Because we have been so worry, and what have happened to Kai and Ray.

-Don´t ask so much Ray and Kai need a hospital.

The other looked at Tyson.

-What???

-You said the same thing Kean said often.

-Who is Kean asked James.

-That´s a long story said the other.

Janica and James looked at each other then Janica said I think I should call the hospital and walked over to the phone and called the hospital.

After few minutes came the ambulance and drove to the hospital with Kai and Ray.

Kai could leave the hospital after one day with 5 stitches but Ray was still there. The other visited Ray when they had time and after few days could he leave the hospital too. They stayed in a big hotelroom after three days with Janica and James (Hilary get an own room.) Janica and James were in the tournament and looked at the Bladebreakers and Kean were also there. They won the tournament easy because no one there had bitbeasts. But the tournament wasn´t over yet.

THE END

I hope this story doesn´t suck I hope you like it please please please Rewievs


End file.
